Meeting One can Change Everything
by PanzerProductions
Summary: Steven meets someone and this causes his life to change dramatically, come and see Steven go on a crazy adventure with a new ally and friend.
1. Meeting Her

**Author's note: Here's a story about Steven universe. I don't own anything of Steven universe, only the characters I create and I do not stand to make a profit off of this. Hope you enjoy this new story**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her**

It was a normal day at Beach city, everyone was enjoying their day and going on with their average lives and Steven was hanging out with Connie by the beach.

"So Steven did anything interesting happen today," Connie said "no not really, the only thing that happened today was lars getting pushed into the dumpster by Lion," steven said with Connie laughing. They both decided to walk down the beach away from the temple.

After walking and talking to each other for about 30 minutes steven looked at the setting sun and said "that's a beautiful scene" "yeah it really is beautiful," Connie said before the sand beneath them started to fall. Connie managed to get out of the way but Steven didn't and he fell with the sand. "STEVEN!" Connie screamed as she saw Steven fall with the sand and immediately ran towards the temple to get the crystal gems.

When steven woke up he found himself in a large cave system. Steven pulled himself from the sand and looked up and saw the hole he fell from. Steven tried to calling for Connie but didn't hear her, so he assumed that she went to the temple. After looking at his surroundings, he saw that he was in a huge cave system.

"I wonder if this cave has an exit," Steven thought to himself while he was getting up looking into the well-lit cave. "I guess there's only one way to find out," he said to himself. After he said that Steven started to walk farther into the cave.

Meanwhile, Connie was sprinting back to the temple to get the crystal gems to help, but while she was spriting she didn't notice a small hole and her foot fell in it causing her to fall. Connie's foot was badly injured to the point where she couldn't run. Connie screamed in pain to her almost broken foot, but she got up quickly and tried to run, but she could only limp because of the amount of pain in her foot.

While Steven was walking down the cave he heard the noise of a female talking "a voice, that must mean someone is down here, maybe they know the way out," Steven thought. After finishing that thought he decided to follow where he heard the voice. After walking towards the sound for about two minutes the voice was getting louder and more clear. After 30 seconds the voice stopped and Steven kept going where he last heard the voice until he reached a rather large room with Ph.D. degrees from different colleges on a nearby stone wall and this confused Steven on why are there college degrees on this stone wall down here. "Hello, is anyone there?" Steven said "h-hello," a female voice said. "hi, where are you," Steven said with no one responding "hey you don't have to be shy, what's your name," he said with still no one responding again "okay if you don't want me here then I'll leave then," Steven said turning around to leave the room but stopped when he heard "Wait!" after he heard that he turned around to see a giant red woman wearing a torn red cape. Steven was astonished by how tall she was "ah, sorry, should have done this before you saw me," after she said that she then shrunk her body to the size about one inch shorter then Pearl. After she did that Steven didn't move because he was still in shock, but was snapped out of it when she said "are you okay," "wait, you're a gem!" Steven yelled. After he said that the female cocked her head in confusion and said "whats a gem? I have some crystals and other stones if that's what you're talking about," her answer confused steven and he said, "what's your name," to which the female said "my real name is Blood Diamond, but people call me Red," after she said that Steven was terrified that she said diamond, but also confused because he never heard about a Blood Diamond from peridot and wondered how long she has been on earth.

Meanwhile, Connie finally made it back to the temple and burst open the door. When the crystal gems saw her she was pale. "oh my stars, what happened to you, Connie?" Pearl said "Steven fell into a sinkhole and can't get out," Connie said breathing heavily. After she said that the crystal gems' eyes widened and they all said in sync "where did this happen" Connie was about to respond but passed out due to her out of breath and the trio said in sync again "CONNIE WAKE UP!."

While the crystal gems tried to wake Connie up, Steven was asking Blood Diamond all sorts of questions."Do you know about the gem war," Steven said to which Red responded with "what's the gem war?" this response causes him to question where was she created "Do you know what homeworld is?" Steven said "what's homeworld? Is that a way of saying I'm an alien because I'm, I was born here" Blood Diamond said. This response shocked Steven that a diamond was born here and this caused him to be skeptical if she really is a diamond, so he asked her "can you take off your cape please," after he said that red said "sure," and took off her cape and saw her gemstone and was shocked because her gemstone had all kinds of different colors on it and notice many other things about her, she had long red hair, red skin and wore red Tailcoat long trench coat with red shoes, red pants, and she had red diamond-shaped eyes. Steven was captivated by her beautiful look and his cheeks turned red. "Hey you okay," red said waving her hands in front of Steven's face, snapping him out of his thoughts and said "sorry," Steven then thought that she wasn't a diamond dictator, she was a diamond created on earth never knowing about the gem war or anything. After realizing that he needs to get out of here he asks her "hey I need to get going, do you know a way out" steven says to red "yeah I can bring to the exit," she said with her changing back to her original size and putting her hand down for steven to jump on and red began to walk towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Connie finally woke up with Pearl shaking her body back and forth, yelling her name. "Connie, you're awake, now tell us where steven is," Pearl said. After a few seconds of Connie trying to remember where she said "far down the beach, I can guide you." Garnet picked up Connie and brought her outside with Amethyst turning into a helicopter with everyone getting on.

When Red was bringing Steven to the exit and Red said, "by the way, what's your name?" Steven was about to say his name but instead said his name was rose quartz because he wanted to see what she would do. After he told her his mother's name all she said "Rose Quartz? well, that's a very odd name for a boy" to which this proved that she doesn't know that she was in fact born after the crystal gem war. After walking for about two minutes they reached one of the exits of the caves and just before Steven left, red said "hey Steven, can you not tell people about me because I don't want them to be scared of me and I hope to meet again." Steven said "don't worry I won't tell anyone about your hiding place and I plan to come to visit you tomorrow, is that okay with you?" to which Red replied with "oh that would wonderful, people usually get scared of me and I never see them again so I would love your company," Red smiled and turned around and was beginning to walk away with Steven saying "see you tomorrow," to which Red replied with "you too," After the conversation Steven started to make his way out of the cave.

Meanwhile, the crystal gems finally see the sinkhole and Amethyst lands and shapeshift back into her original form and the four ran near the hole with garnet and pearl screaming out for steven. "Amethyst jump in and find steven" pearl said with amethyst jumping down and finding that steven wasn't in the sandpit down in the sinkhole and jumped out of the pit saying "he's not down there. There's a cave system down here and Steven probably tried to find his own way out."

When Steven got out he realized that he wasn't far from the sinkhole he fell in. after a few seconds, he realizes that he needs to get back to the temple to calm everyone down and began to run. As he begins to run Steven sees the crystal gems near the sinkhole and he screamed "guy's I'm okay," the four looked and charged at steven and they all hugged him very tightly with Pearl saying "Steven, How did you get out" to which Steven responded with "there was an exit nearby where I fell so I climbed out" "well, either way, your safe, let's go back to the house," Garnet said with everyone starting to walk back to the temple. "Well Connie it seems that something interesting did happen today and why are you pale?" Steven said to Connie with Connie laughing and saying "hurt myself trying to get help" and with Steven saying "oh, sorry," After he said that he looked back at the sinkhole, "See you tomorrow Red," Steven thought to himself before catching up with the rest.

**AN: Okay hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and the sci-fi genre will be playing a big part in this story later on.**


	2. Fun and Questions

**AN: here's chapter two everyone and hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Fun and Questions**

The day after he met Blood diamond, he kept his promise and didn't tell anyone about her and he went back to her cave and asked her more questions. "How long have you been alive?" Steven said to which Blood responded with "if I'm correct I was born around 1000 B.C.E." this answer caused Steven to ask "what do you think about humans?" "I love everyone except those who are arrogant and entitled because they think they know everything and it annoys me," Red said, with Steven looking at her wall that held all of her Ph.D. degrees and said in his head "yeah that makes sense on why you think like that." they continued to talk until Steven's phone started to ring, he looked at his phone and was surprised that he had service down here. When Steven saw that it was pearl calling him, Blood kept quiet while steven answered his phone. "Steven, we need you for a mission," Pearl said with Steven saying "alright pearl, be there in five minutes" after he said that steven hung up and told blood diamond he needed to leave and she said, "I understand, let's meet again later," Blood said smiling with steven saying "yeah let's meet again" "hey I have one last question before I leave, why do you not want people to know about you," Steven said to which red respond with a sad tone and frown "when I first roamed the earth, people were scared of me and they would attack me and I accidentally hurt them, so I decided to stay underground for the majority form my life" to which steven nodded. "but then why are you letting me hang out with you" steven said "because you reacted to me differently than everyone else, and I always wanted to have a friend," Red said smiling "ok then let's be friends," Steven said smiling.

After a few days of meeting up with Blood diamond and talking to her, steven was more comfortable with each time he visited her and would later start calling her red. Steven would usually visit her when the crystal gems went on missions or when he had nothing to do. Whenever the two would meet, red would shapeshift into a smaller form and they would go and explore the nearby cities, get drinks from coffee shops, eat at some fast-food restaurants and when they headed back to her cave she would teach him some of the subjects that she got Ph.D. degrees from. "How did you even get the money to pay for your school," Steven said "fully paid scholarships," red said with steven mentally face palming himself, but realized that they're all from different colleges and said "why are your degrees from different colleges" "because the colleges only allowed me one" red said with steven saying "oh." On one day in another city, nearby beach city, steven and red were at a coffee shop and steven was outside sitting at a table while red was getting their drinks, while steven was waiting for Red to come back with their drinks he didn't notice that Connie was approaching him.

Connie was with her parents going to see her relatives when all of a sudden she spots Steven at a coffee shop. She was confused about why he was here and decided to go and talk to him when she reached him Connie said "steven" which made him jump and say "Connie? What are you doing here" Steven said in confusion "I'm visiting family, what are you doing here?" Connie said to which Steven replied with "oh, me and Amethyst are trying out new places" Steven said "why here of all places?" she said "we both just decided to try this place out." Steven said. Connie was about to say something but was cut off by her mother saying "Connie! Were gonna late!" "oh, bye steven, see you later," Connie said "yeah, see you later too," Steven said. As soon as Connie was out of Steven's view Red came back with their drinks and handed Steven his water. "So, who was that you were just talking to?" Red said while sipping on her coffee "oh she my best friend" steven said while drinking his water "and how did you know we were talking" steven continued "well I got the drinks and you were talking to her, so I waited until you two were done chatting," Red said before sipping her coffee again looking at steven and saw that he was looking nervous. "Do you think she knows about me" to which Steven replied with "I don't think so."

Meanwhile, Connie was thinking about her encounter with Steven. "He acted so nervous as if he was trying to hide something from me," she thought "but why would he hide something from me?" she continued. After rethinking the situation over in her head, her suspicion was covered up with doubt.

A few hours have gone by and Steven and Red went back to Beach city in Red's cave. "I've had a lot of fun these last few days with you," Steven said to red to which red responded with "yeah I had fun too, see you tomorrow?" "No I can't spend every day with you or people will start to get suspicious like how today Connie almost caught us," Steven said with Red saying "ok let's meet this weekend." "sure," Steven said and he got up and left.

Meanwhile, the crystal gems just came back from the strawberry field and Amethyst said "hey Steven come check this cool battle axe I found" she didn't get a response and said, "yo Steven you there" "you know Steven is probably hanging out with Connie again" Pearl said "come to think of it, ever since Steven fell into that hole he's been not wanting to go on missions" amethyst said, "we have to remember that Steven is human and he has human needs" Garnet said with Steven opening the door and saying "hey did you just returned from your mission" with the three looking at him with Pearl saying "yes Steven and it would have been easy if you came along" that was a lie and pearl felt bad for trying to make steven feel guilty. "oh well, I had other plans today, I'll go with you guys next time" Steven said "what do you do when we go on missions" pearl said "oh I hang out with my friends" Steven said. After the four finished talking, the crystal gems went back to their rooms and steven went to go and meet Red again, but checking to make sure the gems didn't follow him because he believes that red is truly nice and the gems wouldn't believe him and would perhaps shatter her and Steven didn't want that to happen to his new friend.


	3. Suspicion

**AN: here's chapter 3 hope you're all enjoying my story so far because I'm enjoying it as well.**

**Chapter 3: Suspicion **

Steven was about to leave to go meet Red, but as soon as he reached the door he was stopped by Amethyst "yo Steven let's go to the carnival and get some fries" Amethyst said to which steven replied with "no I was going to see a friend today, but I'll go with you next time Amethyst" after he said that Steven left. After that encounter between them, it left Amethyst confused and suspicious of Steven. "Could Steven be hiding something from me?" Amethyst thought "guess there's only one way to find out" she continued before shapeshifting into an owl and soared above Steven and followed him.

Steven was walking by the beach and he looked out and saw a beautiful sunset. When Steven looked down at the tide almost hitting his shoe, he sees a purple owl above him and instantly recognized it as Amethyst. Steven kept his cool and began walking into town to try and mislead her. "Well the crystal gems would eventually have gotten suspicious of my behavior, so I guess I can take a detour and go into town and talk to some friends to mislead her" Steven thought to himself. Steven then went into town and went to the donut shop and talked to Lars and Sadie and got himself a donut, went and talked to Connie which she happened to be nearby and started hanging out with her until Amethyst went away.

"I guess I've been getting worried for no reason," Amethyst said to herself while flying away back to the temple. When Steven noticed she was gone he said goodbye to Connie and started going to Red's place. "Why am I so persistent on keeping Red Diamond a secret from everyone," Steven thought to himself "Is because the crystal gems wouldn't believe me and just shatter her without any reason," he continued.

When Steven reached red's cave and saw her and she saw him she said "Is something on your mind, because you look stressed out." Steven then said, "it's nothing" to which Red said "you do know that you can talk to me right" "I know it's just I don't know why you want to be kept a secret. like you already gave me a reason" to which Red sighed and said, "because, how would people react to my true self. They would be scared and try to hurt me which results in me defending myself and causing innocent people to get hurt or die, that's why I want to be kept a secret from the world." "wow," Steven said "this getting too sad for me, let's do something else," Red said to Steven smiling "yeah, let's go." and after that, they both left the cave and went to a nearby town for some drinks.

Meanwhile, Amethyst was just eating in the living room of the temple when all of a sudden Pearl came out and said "Amethyst have you seen Steven?" "oh he's hanging out with Connie," Amethyst said and when she said that Connie just opened the house door. "Connie? What are you doing here, I thought you were hanging out with steven" amethyst said "no I came here to talk to you about Steven's recent behavior, it's starting to get weird" Connie said with a worried face. "What do you mean?" Pearl said in confusion "like he's acting weird sometimes and earlier today he was talking to me and he acted a bit impatient and just out of nowhere he just said goodbye and left," Connie said. After she said that Amethyst said in her head "did he know I was spying on him?" she was about to say that she was spying on him but was interrupted by Pearl saying "well he has been acting really weird recently" "yeah, like that one time where he was in a nearby city with Amethyst, that's when he started to act weird" Connie said. After she said that Amethyst was confused because they never went to that city before and said "wait, me and Steven never went there, when did this happen." "uh, it happened on this day," Connie said also saying the day she saw steven with pearl saying "that's not possible the three of us were on a mission, so Steven was lying about who he was with during that time," Pearl said to which Connie said "you know, the more I think about the more it makes sense that he's keeping someone a secret from us and that all of his weird behavior started happening around the time he fell into the sinkhole" after she said the two gems eyes went wide and Pearl said "he must have met someone while he was in the sinkhole, became friends with him and is keeping him a secret from us" "why would he keep someone a secret from us?" Amethyst said "I don't know," Connie said "then it's settled, when steven comes back we need to know who he was keeping a secret" pearl said with Connie and amethyst nodding in agreement, "we need to fin-" Pearl said before getting interrupted by garnet say "get outside now!" the three were confused and went outside to see a giant alien ship "is it homeworld," Pearl said to which Garnet said "no something else."

**AN: how's that, different aliens attacking earth. well, either way, hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and see yall next chapter.**


	4. Invasion

**AN: Hey, I'm alive. I'm so sorry, this chapter took too long to come out, I have been too lazy to just do this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter of aliens attacking earth.**

**Chapter 4: invasion **

"It's Homeworld!" Pearl said looking up at the spaceship that covered beach city. "No, it's something else," Garnet said to which Pearl and Amethyst looked at her and Pearl said, "if it's not Homeworld then who is it?" "I don't know," Garnet said, putting her hand on her visors "Well whoever they are, we can take them," Pearl said, pulling out her spear with Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie pulling out their weapons and getting into fighting stances.

Pearl then looked at Connie "Connie you go and look for Steven, he's gonna need help" Pearl said to which Connie said "ok" and after she said that she ran away and went looking for Steven. As Connie ran away the crystal gems looked back at the ship. "Pearl, go and get Roses canon," Garnet said to which Pearl then ran away to get the cannon.

Meanwhile in a nearby city, Red and Steven were sitting down at a coffee shop. "So, then I said-" Red said but stopped and looked up at the sky with a face of shock. Steven was confused and looked where she looked and his face went into shock as well, there was a spaceship hovering over Beach city. "What the" red said before the ship fired its cannons at Beach city. Steven watched in horror as his home city was being destroyed. "We have to do something!" Steven said to Red "what are we supposed to do Steven, that's an alien ship!" Red said "well we can't just sit here and do nothing," Steven said to Red. While they were arguing they failed to realize that the ship was now aiming its cannons at the city they were in. People then started to run away as the cannons started firing on the edges of the city.

They saw the explosions getting closer, Steven was about to summon his shield, but Red Started to hug Steven and said "we're gonna die so it was nice knowing you." Red hugged Steven so tight that he couldn't activate his power. As the explosions came nearer Steven's and Red's gems and bodies started to glow "what the-" Steven said before fusing with Red.

As a cannon fired where the two were, the shot exploded in mid-air. As the smoke cleared it revealed a Red skinned humanoid with four arms, wearing a red jacket, blue shorts, and sandals.

"What just happened," the red Skinned humanoid said. "I think we just fused," another voice that came out of the same mouth "we should call ourselves Revan" Steven said with stars appearing in his eyes. As they were astonished, they realized that the ship's cannons were now aiming at them. Then Revan flew right towards the ship and summoned a shield that blocked their shots.

As they got closer to the ship, the cannons had stopped firing and as they got right up to the command center of the spacecraft, they then smashed the window and saw nobody inside. "What aren't there supposed to be aliens in here," Revan said in confusion. Then she heard the sound of metal doors opening behind her. Revan looked behind her and saw giant doors opening with many ships flying out and flying into the atmosphere. "Did they really just give us their ship?" Revan said in confusion as she saw the ships fly away.

"Hey I have a large cave that this ship can fit into," Revan said to herself with her saying "oh, ok. Let's go then," Revan then saw the control panel and started to steer the ship to her cave that was about 25 miles away.

After 5 minutes of flying the ship into the cave Revan jumped out of the window and floated down to the ground. "Wow that was really exhilarating," she said "yeah but it's time for us to unfuse now because i have to go help my friends," she said again. After she said that Steven and Red unfused but when she looked at Steven she gasped. "What's wrong?" Steven said in confusion on why she just gasped, but Steven's voice sounded like a female. Steven then looked at his hands and noticed that they were pink and large. "What the heck is going on," Steven said while reaching for a nearby mirror. To Steven's shock and horror he was no longer a small boy, he was now in the form of Pink diamond.

**An: man this chapter was really shorter than i expected, hoped you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
